


No Longer Alone: Chara's Return

by dlj60



Series: No Longer... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Male Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: Everything is good. You have your friends/family. Your boyfriend, Sans. And now, there's a new edition to your little family. Lucy. Yes, everything is good.Unfortunately, in life, there's always something bad to counteract the good.





	No Longer Alone: Chara's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Remember when it was said that there was going to be a sequel to No Longer Alone and then there was nothing else about it for thirty trillion years?
> 
> Well, the long wait is over! The sequel is here!
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize to someone I hurt a while back. If you're out there, I'm sorry and I hope you're doing okay.
> 
> Now, without further ado. The sequel to No Longer Alone. I do hope you all enjoy.

Hospitals were boring. The bland, white rooms. The clicking of people's shoes outside your room. The same old stuff on TV. Nurses and doctors coming in and out. It all got pretty repetitive after a while. It was even more boring when you never got visitors.

Lucy lay in the bed in her hospital room, staring out of the window. She had no memory of what happened before she woke up in the hospital or how she even got there. However, as boring as being in the hospital was, it beat being stuck out on the streets. Though, where would she go next? She didn't have a family to go to.

Lucy lets out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door to her room. She draws her attention away from the window and looks to the door just as it opens. A nurse walks in and gives Lucy a warm smile.

"Hello, Lucy dear," says the nurse. "How are you?" Lucy manages to muster up a small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," she says. The nurse nods.

"That's good to hear. You've got some visitors today." Lucy gives the nurse a confused look. Visitors? Really? "Is it okay for them to come in, dear?" The nurse asks. Lucy wasn't sure about who it was that was visiting her, but she was curious about who it was. She gives the nurse a nod. "Wonderful! Okay. You can all come in."

The nurse steps to the side and lets the visitors in.

Lucy is surprised to see who her visitors are. Monsters. Real life monsters. There were two humans, too. A boy and an adult. The nurse steps out and closes the door. 

"Who...are you all?" Lucy asks. Why would a bunch of monsters and two humans she'd never seen before be visiting her?

"Excuse us, child," says one of the monster. A big goat monster with horns and blond hair and beard. His voice is so deep it seems to feel the room with sound. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters."

"I am Toriel, dear child," says another. This one is also a goat. She's smaller than Asgore and has a sweet and motherly voice. 

"Hey, punk!" Says a fish monster. "I'm Undyne! This is my girlfriend, Alphys!" Undyne bends down and scoops up a dinosaur monster in a labcoat. She gives Lucy a shy wave.

"HELLO, HUMAN!" Says a tall skeleton in what appears to be some type of armor. "I AM THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"yo, i'm sans," says a shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie.

"I'm Y/N," says the adult human, "and this is Frisk." They gesture to the boy. He gives her a big smile. He holds out a pot with a flower in it. "Right, I forgot about him," says Y/N. "This is Flowey. Say hi, Flowey."

"Yeah, hi." Flowey says. Frisk gives Flowey a disapproving look.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Lucy says. "I'm Lucy. Excuse me if I'm being rude, but why are you all visiting me?"

"We came to see if you are well," Toriel says.

"you went through a lot recently, kiddo," Sans says.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks. "What happened?"

"Sans. Y/N," Asgore says. "Perhaps you should be the ones to tell her. Though, she may not understand."

"don't worry, your majesty," Sans says. "we'll try our best."

**Author's Note:**

> See any mistakes? Tell me and after I get over my embarrassment I'll go and fix them.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I love getting feedback and ideas from you guys.


End file.
